


Freezing Moon

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Mayhem (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: The words were haunting, clear, beautiful in their clear tragedy.
Relationships: Euronymous | Øystein Aarseth/Dead | Per Yngve Ohlin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Freezing Moon

_The freezing moon can obsess you...._

The words were haunting, clear, beautiful in their clear tragedy. Øystein shuddered, and tried not to think too hard about the lyrics, the words, like jagged knives against his heart. Leave it to a man who routinely hunted for roadkill so he could hide the dead animals in his room to end up being the one person to end up with Øystein's love and loyalty. Damn it all, Øystein couldn't help but think. 

Per was strange and he was disconnected and he was beautiful and he could be so very sweet, especially in the night, when the darkness threatened to overwhelm them. Per's blue eyes, so sharp, like a frozen, placid lake, would stare into Øystein's own. 

"I'm glad that you're with me." Øystein said with his distant, affectionate nature. 

Per smiled, and he leaned against Øystein, his feathery hair tickling Øystein's face, and that would be enough. 


End file.
